


Extase Chocolaté- [One-Shot]

by MamzellePaPs



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzellePaPs/pseuds/MamzellePaPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le thème étant la gourmandise alors péchons par excès<br/>avec un met des plus ... savoureux !<br/>Le Chocolat ...</p><p> </p><p>" Deux adolescent amoureux que la vie à séparé se<br/>retrouvent quinze ans plus tard pour partager bien plus qu'un simple<br/>dessert ... " </p><p>Les personnages de l'univers de Twilight sont la propriété de S. Meyer , je ne suis là que pour m'amuser ( un peu ^^) avec eux .</p><p>----- Bonne Lecture !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extase Chocolaté- [One-Shot]

Kath n'était en aucun cas du genre à se laisser aborder par un homme dans un bar ...  
Mais aujourd'hui , alors qu'elle revenait tout juste de l'église , pour respecter à la  
lettre les volontés d'une vieille dame , c'était une autre histoire .  
Il y a une heure à peine , elle dispersait les cendres de sa défunte grand mère dans le  
petit jardin du père Thomas , comme un ultime pied de nez de son aïeul à l'homme  
d'église et à la petite communauté de Roméo . D'ailleurs cela pouvait paraître plutôt  
normal comme idée à bien y réfléchir mais vu le personnage …  
Oh ça , Monsieur le curé n'avait pas apprécié … les fidèles eux avaient bien ris et la  
décision d'aller boire un verre à la santé de la célèbre Rose Foraday juste après cet  
adieu était plus que justifié .  
Oui , en y repensant , il est vrai que Kath était une sainte comparé à elle .  
D'une nature sage et réservée , Kath était purement et simplement qualifiée par sa  
meilleure amie de « nana coincée et désespérante »  
Enfin ça c'est qu'elle lui disait en soupirant lorsqu'elle daignait sortir de son  
laboratoire comme Eva se plaisait à nommer la petite cuisine ou elle se livrait à ses  
expériences culinaires .  
D'ailleurs , à bien y réfléchir , c'est toujours bredouille qu'elle rentrait des  
expéditions nocturnes avec son amie , à croire qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ses  
dires .  
Enfin , jusqu'à ce soir peux être …  
Lorsqu'elle avait posé les yeux sur celui qui se tenait à coté de cette table de billard ,  
dans le coin sombre du seul bar de la petite localité ou elle avait élu nouvellement  
domicile , elle sut qu'elle était sur le point de jeter tous ses principes de prudes aux  
oubliettes .  
Le spécimen qui se mouvait devant ses yeux était un homme , un vrai , moulé dans un  
jean délavé qui soulignait à la perfection ses hanches , ses cuisses athlétiques , une  
chemise à carreau ouverte sur un tee-shirt usé et qui laissait deviner de larges et  
solides épaules .  
Ses manches étaient retroussé sur des avant bras bronzé , clairsemé d'un duvet  
cuivré .  
La virilité incarné telle qu'elle l'aurait décrite à ce moment là .  
Quand à son visage , il était tout simplement … Sexy ! sexy et … familier ?  
D'épaisse boucles qui descendaient jusqu'à sa nuque , quelques mèches cuivrées et  
rebelles qui lui mangeaient le front , une barbe de plusieurs jours qui lui assombrissait  
les joues .  
Sans parler de sa bouche …  
Appuyé maintenant contre un mur , il buvait tranquillement une bière en observant en  
spectateur avec quelques amis la partie qui se déroulait devant lui .  
Oui , à bien y regarder , ce type était tout à fait le genre d'homme à affoler vos  
hormones , à mettre tous vos sens en ébullition , ressemblant au genre de créature qui  
peuplaient les histoires fleurs bleues que lui contait sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant ,  
avec juste le coté sexy en plus …  
Car depuis qu'elle avait vu Brad Pitt à demi nu , chevauchant un cheval dans un film  
épique , elle avait compris que les héros étaient aussi des hommes et à partir de ce  
jour , elle avait appris à mettre du Piment dans ses récits nocturnes et les rêves de  
petite fille avaient maintenant des allures de fantasmes voire de rêves plus  
qu'érotiques selon que que sa libido atteignait des sommets de frustration .  
Il est vrai que le peu d'hommes qui lui avait semblé un tant soi peu fringant et qui  
avait partagé son lit n'était pas à même de combler tout les fantasmes qu'elle avait en  
tête depuis .  
D'ailleurs , le cas échéant , celui là de spécimen serait il à la hauteur de ses  
prochaines nuits d'insomnies se demanda t'elle en observant toujours le jeune homme  
qui se trouvait un peu plus loin .  
Comme s'il avait senti son regard , l'inconnu leva les yeux , se tourna vers la lumière  
et ...  
Une étincelle jaillit entre eux , un délicieux frisson mit ses sens en émois puis elle  
réalisa soudain qu'elle le connaissait trop bien …  
Le souffle un peu court , elle sentit sa poitrine enfler sous la dentelle de son soutien  
gorge soudain devenue trop étroit et tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire furtif mais  
suffisamment visible pour lui nouer la gorge , une onde de chaleur la transperça de  
part en part et là elle sut à qui elle avait à faire .  
La soudaine réalité de sa découverte fut telle qu'elle avait l'impression de manquer  
d'air .  
Le regard de son admirateur lui ,pétilla, il semblait réellement intrigué et il ne se gêna  
pas pour la déshabiller du regard …  
Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant d'étouffer un faible gémissement , son cerveau  
opérait déjà à un formidable retour en arrière :  
Edward , leur rencontre sur les bancs de l'école , leur amitié , les quatre cents coups ,  
la complicité jusqu'à ce qu'il voulut plus et ce baiser magique échangé sous le porche ,  
ces caresses furtives mais qui l'avaient rendues folle ...  
Hélas , il n'y eu pas de suite à leur histoire …  
Le lendemain , elle avait quitté la ville , sa mère et son nouvel amant étaient venus la  
retirer de ce nid douillet qu'était Faroday'Inn .  
Plus de quinze ans avaient passé , elles avait connu autre chose , vu d'autres gens ,  
appris un métier passionnant puis il avait fallu le décès de Rose , sa grand mère , pour  
qu'elle hérite de l'ancienne maison familiale puis qu'elle décide à son tour de quitter  
son activité , sa vie new-yorkaise trépidante pour un retour aux sources .

Quelqu'un le regardait ….  
Elle .  
Déjà , il l'avait remarqué dés son arrivée , quelque chose chez elle lui donnait une  
impression de déjà vu et Edward se rendit compte d'emblée qu'elle était très  
attirante , bien différente des femmes d'ici .  
Une peau translucide , des pommettes hautes , des lèvres fines et bien dessinées ,  
mince comme un elfe , ce petit bout de fille pouvait avoir vingt ans comme la trentaine  
.  
La bouteille de bière qu'il tenait faillit lui échapper des mains lorsque leurs regards se  
croisèrent .  
C'était les yeux les plus fascinant qui lui ai été donné de voir et y plonger fut un  
erreur … ou pas .  
Familier …  
C'est là qu'il la reconnu .  
Des iris bleu pale presque transparents ombrés d'un trait de khôl , des cils soyeux qui  
n'en finissaient pas , de jolis traits finement ciselés , des boucles couleurs de feu qui  
rebiquaient dans tous les sens : Katherine Faroday  
Sa Kath était de retour !  
Mal à l'aise , elle se contorsionnait dans sa tenue de citadine âpreté , le fixant d'un  
air étonné , se mordillait les lèvres comme une petite fille prise en faute et ça , pour  
sur , elle avait pas mal de chose à se faire pardonner : l'avoir abandonné sans  
explication il y a quinze ans était la principale .  
Ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles en avait été une autre .  
Il esquissa un sourire alors que les yeux qui étaient fixés sur lui se plissaient ,  
cherchant désespérément à retrouver son identité .  
Lorsque la langue de la belle vint s'agiter , tremblotante sur ses lèvres , une lueur de  
surprise passa dans les prunelles de la demoiselle et il perçu le moment exact ou elle  
se mordit , celui ou elle trouva enfin l'identité de celui qu'elle dévisageait .  
Et là , un trouble qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis l'adolescence l'embrasa de nouveau  
des pieds à la tête .  
Leurs regards se fixèrent encore longuement , ils étaient comme des figurines dans  
une boule à neige , séparés du reste du monde par cette barrière invisible de verre ,  
qui les aspirait comme des aimants à l'intérieur de cet univers magique que l'on  
nommait souvenirs , puis deux tâches roses apparurent sur ses joues . ..  
« Et la voilà qui virait au pivoine »se dit il alors que son sourire se fit plus large et  
qu'il la dévisageait avec une ardeur redoublé .  
Elle hocha enfin la tête dans un vague salut : « C'est bon , elle sait qui je suis » pensa  
t'il ..  
Lui échappant , elle baissa les yeux , troublé et se retourna pour répondre à Suzie qui  
l'avait interpelé . Il les salua mais elles s'étaient déjà retournées .  
Privé de la magie qui venait de s'opérer , il reprit son observation de manière plus  
masculine et il la détailla avec avidité .  
Effectivement , son allure était bien celle d'une citadine avec ce petit chemisier de  
soie blanche qui moulait les courbes généreuse dont la nature l'avait doté , ses  
hanches si fines , ses talons hauts qui lui faisaient des jambes interminables et qui  
tranchaient avec sa petite taille et sa jupe noire …  
Ses yeux descendirent un peu plus bas et sa capacité de concentration faillit  
davantage alors qu'il s'attardait sur la jolie paire de fesse de son petit lutin aux abois  
.  
Les signaux effrénés de ses sens … et du reste d'ailleurs le submergeaient  
maintenant de toute part .  
Le désir était si violent , si inattendu qu'il gémit de frustration et la partie le plus  
vigoureuse de son anatomie était déjà en train de danser une salsa de tous les diables  
tandis que les images les plus osées affluaient dans son esprit .  
Kath avait toujours hanté ses rêves , des plus ridiculement romantiques jusqu'aux plus  
érotiques aussi … et l'avoir en chair et en os devant les yeux quinze ans après était un  
véritable supplice .

\- Ahhhh Edward Cullen … si ce mec n'est pas une bombe , je rentre au couvent sur le  
champ et pour le coup , on dirait que tu lui a tapé dans l'oeil ma jolie , tu le connais non  
? Vous n'étiez pas ensemble à une époque ? entendis elle murmurer à son oreille .  
C'était Suzie , la meilleure amie de sa mère qui se tenait juste à ses cotés , elle ne  
l'avait même pas entendu arriver …  
Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'elle sentait son regard encore posé sur elle  
et à cette pensée , elle sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer .  
Une cloche brisa ce moment et la voix de Tony , seul barman de son état , résonna  
dans le silence qui plongea le bar .  
Tous se turent , respectueux alors qu'il s'éclaircissait la voix , facilitant déjà sa  
future annonce .  
\- Hé , tout le monde , je voudrais vous présenter une nouvelle venue à Roméo , faites  
du bruit pour fêter le retour de Kath, alias la célèbre Katherine Foraday ! Petite fille  
de notre chère et défunte Rose .  
\- Ouais , bienvenue à Roméo , Kath entendit elle gronder de part et d'autres alors que  
des sifflets accompagnaient les salutations d'une bonne partie de la ville .  
« Ah , pour la discrétion , on repassera » gémit elle en se retournant pour remercier  
tout le monde d'un petit signe de tête discret .  
Et là , lorsqu'elle leva les yeux , yeux qui se fixèrent exactement là ou ils n'auraient  
pas du d'ailleurs , son coeur bondit .  
Il était toujours adossé contre le mur , les bras croisés sur sa poitrine , les yeux  
fixés sur elle . Tremblante , Elle réussi à ébaucher un sourire auquel il répondit  
« Merde ! Même quinze ans après , il était toujours à tomber à la renverse »s'extasia  
t'elle .  
Mais là , pour l'heure , Il était certain qu'il associait le nom de son aïeul avec elle et  
tout ce qui allait avec , les activités de Rose n'étaient un secret pour personne ,  
surtout s'il avait vécu à Roméo .  
Ses yeux clairs demeuraient indéchiffrable mais si elle en jugeait par le léger  
froncement de sourcils , ce que Tony venait de dire lui donnait déjà matière à  
réflexion  
\- Et vous savez quoi ? Kath va reprendre ses activités qu'elle tenait à New York dans  
la demeure de cette chère Rose .  
Edward avait levé sa main , buvant une gorgée de bière et … l'avala de travers . Une  
toux rauque lui déchira les poumons tandis que certains curieux le fixaient dans le  
silence du petit bar.  
« Tiens , tiens , la réalité se frayait un chemin dans son cerveau semblait t'il et il  
devait déjà voyager en première classe dans le pays de la lubricité »songea Kath .  
« Mais bon , il fallait bien avouer que sur ce coup là , Tony ne l'aidait pas avec cette  
annonce à double sens . »  
Kath avala une longue gorgée du verre qu'elle tenait à la main et tenta de maitriser le  
flot d'émotion qui l'envahissait avant de se préparer à affronter les flots de  
questions qui n'allaient pas manquer .  
Oui , aujourd'hui sa vie prenait un nouveau départ , pas plus tard qu'il y a une  
semaine , elle tenait encore sa petite entreprise de pâtisseries : « Douceurs & péchés  
» à New York ...  
Après des études de cuisine, quatre années à travailler comme chef pâtissière dans  
les plus grands palaces , elle avait mis suffisamment d'argent de coté et fini par  
créer sa propre affaire .  
Oui , il y a quelque semaines encore , installée dans son petit appartement , elle se  
morfondait de ne pouvoir acheter ce troisième four professionnel qui devenait  
indispensable et ainsi répondre à la demande sans cesse grandissante de sa clientèle .  
En deux ans , elle s'était fait connaître grâce à cinq recettes aphrodisiaques qu'elle  
vendait par le biais d'un site internet pour finir par se bâtir une solide réputation et  
voir sa star-up exploser .  
Ses dessert se vendaient , le bouche à oreille fonctionnait tant et si bien qu'elle  
n'arrivait plus à se débrouiller seule .  
Désormais Il lui fallait trouver une assistante , un commis et un logement plus grand ,  
beaucoup plus grand pour y loger tout son matériel et créer toutes les nouvelles  
recettes qu'elle avait en tête et que son revendeur ou ses clients toujours nombreux  
lui réclamaient .  
Alors , lorsque le notaire de Roméo l'avait joint au téléphone pour lui annoncer le  
décès de sa grand mère et que celle ci lui léguait la grande demeure familiale ou  
quatre génération de Foraday s'était succédé , elle avait dis oui sans hésiter .  
Ici ou ailleurs ,quelle importance et ce n'était pas un peu de ménage , quelques  
araignées qui allaient l'empêcher de prendre possession des lieux , d'agrandir sa boite  
et de trouver enfin un endroit bien à elle .  
Seulement , la demeure en question était célèbre à Roméo , elle avait une histoire … et  
sa grand mère aussi .  
Rose Foraday était non seulement sa grand mère mais aussi la plus célèbre maquerelle  
qu'avait connu Roméo et ses environs .  
La dame en question officiant chez elle avec ses filles et dispensaient … leurs talents  
si particuliers . Durant de nombreuses années les hommes des environs y avait leurs  
habitudes et cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle naisse et que sa mère l'y abandonne quelques  
temps .  
Pour Rose , la naissance de sa petite fille avait mis un terme à sa profession : « On ne  
pouvait recevoir des hommes dans une maison qui abritait l'innocence des enfants »  
avait elle annoncé . .  
Ce fut ainsi qu'après plus de quarante années de « bons … très bons et loyaux service  
» , Rose Faroday avait mis un terme à ses activités et élevé sa petite fille , comme une  
grand mère ordinaire … même si elle ne l'était pas .  
Kath l'avait toujours su , sa grand mère était en grande partie l'instigatrice de sa  
passion pour la patisserie , elle en avaient passé des heures dans la cuisine toute les  
deux , certaines de ces célèbres recettes avait été conçue grâce à un petit livre  
qu'elle avait toujours en sa possession et que lui avait confié la vieille dame . Même à  
des milliers de kilomètres , le contact n'avait jamais été rompu , chaque mois , Kath la  
joignait au téléphone et c'est avec beaucoup de tristesse qu'elle avait appris son  
décès .  
Les larmes aux yeux , elle leva les yeux pour fixer celui qu'elle avait laissé sans  
nouvelles pendant des années , non sans penser à lui à certains moments .  
Elle ne le trouva pas : Il avait disparu .  
FIN Du FLASH BACK

Deux semaines plus tard …  
Le trajet jusqu'à Faroday ' Inn lui avait semblé si familier , il ne comptait plus le  
nombre de fois ou il l'avait emprunté cette longue allée caillouteuse pour aller la  
retrouver .  
Kath .. Kathy .  
Plus de quinze années avait passé .  
La fragile adolescente avait laissé place à une jeune femme , une magnifique jeune  
femme ...  
Elle avait maintenant un physique de déesse , un déhanché affriolant , des jambes  
interminables et des petites fesses rebondies qui constituaient une véritable  
invitation à la débauche .  
Edward se souvient avec émotion de la douceur de son ventre plat contre ses lèvres ,  
de la douceur de ses seins contre ses doigts et de leurs tout premiers émois  
d'adolescent qui n'avaient pas connu de suite .  
Saisit par les images qui lui revenaient à l'esprit , Edward serra ses mains autour du  
volant , cherchant à apaiser sa fébrilité .  
Arrivé au bout du chemin , il appuya sur l'accélérateur et fit ronfler le moteur comme  
pour couvrir les battements saccadés de son coeur .  
Durant tout ce temps , toutes ces années d'absence , il n'avait cessé de penser à elle ,  
de la désirer mais pas une fois il n'avait franchi le pas de se mettre à sa recherche .  
Tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés avaient été si fort qu'il mourait d' envie de  
la sentir a nouveau brulante sous ses doigts et de poursuivre là ou ils avaient laissé la  
« situation »  
Il en avait tellement envie qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser de façon lucide depuis des  
jours , des nuits et savoir qu'elle était revenue définitivement à Roméo avait réouvert  
les vannes de son désir d'adolescent à la puissance mille .  
Les choses avaient changés , ils avaient changé mais le désir était toujours là , il  
suffirait d'un rien pour ranimer la flamme , il en était persuadé …  
« Ils avaient quelques chose à terminer … » pensait il … des nuits , des fantasmes que  
seul son image habitait depuis tant d'années et cette soif d'elle ne s'apaiserait  
qu'une fois qu'ils auraient couché ensemble .  
Et après ? Après il la laisserait tranquille , à moins qu'elle n'en veuille plus ...  
Non , impossible , comment pouvoir concilier ces désirs les plus fous , une relation  
suivie et les activités nocturnes de sa belle au Faroday 'Inn .  
Le pire pour lui était de savoir qu'elle allait perpétuer cette tradition familiale  
semblait t'il .  
A quel titre ? Quelle serait son rôle dans ces activités ? Serait elle actrice ou juste  
spectatrice ?  
Le Faroday 'Inn avait été la plus célèbre des maisons closes il fut un temps , à Roméo .  
Adolescent , ils n'en avaient jamais rien su …  
Les langues se déliaient un peu plus maintenant que sa propriétaire n'était plus là et  
entendre parler des « exploits » de Mademoiselle Rose , le retour de Katherine , son  
installation dans la maison , l'annonce de Tony … des rumeurs allaient bon train , et si  
il fut un instant amusé de la situation , là pour le coup savoir qu'elle comptait renouer  
avec la grande époque , cela ne lui plaisait plus autant .

Kath admirait le somptueux dessert au caramel qu'elle venait de sortir du four .  
Même si elle s'était retrouvé à court de farine au milieu de la recette , elle avait  
décidé de tenter et elle gouta le rebord au caramel .  
C'est là que la saveur onctueuse du chocolat mélangé au goût sucré explosa contre son  
palais lui procurant une sensation intense de plénitude … orgasmique ?  
Une silhouette tentatrice se glissait déjà dans son esprit et elle frissonna .  
« Stop ! »Se dit elle , pas maintenant .  
S'évertuant à chasser l' image de son esprit , Elle transféra louche , casserole et  
autres ustensiles dans l'évier et ce fut à ce moment que la sonnette retentit .  
\- Ah enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Kath en époussetant son tablier tout  
enfariné avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée . J'en suis à mon vingtième orgasmes et il  
m'en faut encore une bonne dizain …  
\- Hé bien , si tu le désire , je peux sans doute t'en offrir un …  
Contre toute attente , la jeune femme se retrouva nez à nez avec Edward Cullen , son  
Edward , adossé tranquillement à la porte , un grand sourire aux lèvres .  
\- Un voir deux , trois peux être poursuivit il d'une voix rauque , cela dit je ne peux  
t'en promettre une dizaine , ce serais sans doute présomptueux de ma part …  
\- Je pens... je pensais que c'était … Jimmy . bredouilla t'elle en s'efforçant de  
retrouver ses esprits .  
\- Tu me prends pour Jimmy ? Nop , désolé , c'est juste ce bon vieil Edward , salut  
Kath , content de te revoir … depuis le temps . Toujours aussi … ravissante . susurra  
t'il en se penchant sur elle pour déposer un baiser rapide sur sa joue .  
\- Non .. euh oui , Bonjour Edward . Je suis heureuse aussi bafouilla t'elle . En fait ,  
j'attendais Jimmy , il est en retard comme d'habitude et cette … enfin , je dois livrer  
ce matin et …  
Il lui décocha un sourire enjôleur et Kath crut défaillir .  
Une à une , elle sentit les moindres de ses terminaisons nerveuses s'embraser et dut  
se retenir de poser ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Edward pour en tracer les contours  
pulpeux , s'efforçant de ne pas se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et  
satisfaire ainsi le désir qui bouillonnait au plus profond d'elle même depuis ces deux  
semaines .  
Ce désir , cette envie de lui la hantait depuis qu'elle l'avait revu au bar , il était un  
véritable caprice sensuel ,une sensation qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis le lancement  
de « Douceurs & pêchés « , depuis qu'elle n'avait plus de vie sociale … ni de vie  
sexuelle d'ailleurs .  
Une soif terrible la taraudait : une soif de sexe et … accessoirement avec l'homme qui  
se tenait sous le porche .  
Oh , Elle avait bien essayé le remède qu'elle conseillait à ses clients en cas de lourde  
détresse sensuelle : quelques cuillère d' » orgasmes aux chocolat » suffisait souvent à  
les soulager , elle y compris et en y ajoutant quelques fantasmes de son cru elle  
pouvait prétendre à être satisfaite ; pour un temps ...  
Oui mais voilà , pour Kath , la seule manière de se satisfaire était soit par un  
somptueux désert servi à la louche au minimum , soit à l'aide de son vibromasseur  
favori …. et d'ailleurs , celui là l'avait bien aidé au retour de sa soirée du Bar ,  
lorsqu'elle avait constaté que l'objet de toute cette tension avait tout bonnement  
disparu après l'annonce de Tony .  
Et là , voilà que tout bonnement , il était là sous ses yeux : Edward Cullen .  
Pour sur , elle l'avait juste en face d'elle et même qu' il la dévorait du regard , cela  
n'allait pas l'aider à apaiser la fièvre qui couvait . L'alchimie était toujours là ,  
toujours aussi puissante et il aurait suffit d'un rien pour que le feu reprenne .  
\- Tu es toujours aussi directe avec tes invités , Kathy ?  
\- Directe ? Répéta t 'elle . Oh tu veux parler du fait que j'ai mentionné le mot mot  
orgasme en ouvrant la porte ?  
Il sourit et hocha la tête .  
\- Ok , j'admets que prononcer le mot orgasme peux être perçu de façon équivoque ,  
qui plus est ici , dans cette maison mais ce n'est qu'un gâteau tu sais , une de mes  
pâtisseries vedettes , je me suis spécialisé dans les pâtisseries … fantaisies .  
\- Fantaisies ? je pensais que tu étais revenue ici pour perpétuer la tradition …  
familiale répondit il en levant un sourcil perplexe .  
– Ah mais pas du tout ! s'écria t'elle en virant au cramoisi . j'ai beau connaître le  
métier qu'exerçait ma grand_mère , je ne suis pas là pour … ça . Je suis plus doué en  
… cuisine vois tu.  
Edward la dévisagea un instant , visiblement pret à commenter sa réponse puis son  
sourire s'éclaira .  
\- Nous avons tous nos … rêves .  
– Écoute Edward , je ne fais pas le commerce du sexe ici rectifia t'elle , il s'agit  
seulement de plaisir gustatif , mon métier n'est pas de … « donner du plaisir aux  
hommes « si tu vois ce que je veux dire ...  
– Hum … je pensais que ...  
– d'ailleurs les seuls orgasmes que je procure sont ceux que je fabrique dans ma  
cuisine et … Oh et puis zut , rentre !  
A ces mots , elle le saisit vivement par la main pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur , bien  
décidée à éviter un nouveau quiproquo , faisant fit de la sensation si douce de sa peau  
contre la sienne et de leurs doigts entrelacés .  
– Mais … balbutia Edward en voyant le désordre dans la cuisine ce ne sont que des …  
desserts que tu fabriques alors ?  
D'un geste vif , elle le poussa alors contre la première chaise venue , appuya  
fortement sur ses épaules pour le forcer à s'asseoir .  
Se saisissant d'une large cuillère en bois , elle la brandit devant lui et l'agita avec  
force et conviction comme une matraque : menaçante .  
Il ne broncha pas , fasciné par la virulence de ce petit être .  
– Non môssieur , il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel dessert , il s'agit de pâtisserie  
destinés aux couples , aux amants si tu préfères . Ils agissent comme des  
aphrodisiaque censés stimuler les papilles et épicer leur vie … amoureuse .  
– Voyez vous ça … continua t'il , dubitatif .  
– Je te vois venir aussi … alors oui , même si je bénéficie d'une certaine façon du  
commerce du sexe et tu vas me dire , que c'est de famille , ce n'est que de façon  
INDIRECTE , précisa Kathy en insistant sur le dernier mot et en agitant de plus belle  
son arme culinaire . .  
Eward se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un rire et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une  
lueur … carnassière .  
– Donc , si je résume … tu te sert juste d'ingrédients , chocolat , farines et autres  
trucs , de cuillère et de batteurs comme méthodes disont … manuelles et les seuls  
orgasmes que tu offres sont juste … gustatifs ?  
Il se livra ensuite à une profonde inspiration tout en continuant à la lorgner de  
manière suggestive .  
Elle déglutit péniblement mais ne se laissa pas démonter .  
– C'est cela !  
– Si je ne trompe pas , tu as bien dit … aphrodisiaque ? C'est fou ce que j'imagine  
déjà en respirant … ces gâteaux . ironisa t'il .  
Kathy acquiesça , derechef .  
– Oui , c'est normal , la seule odeur de chocolat libère dans le cerveau des  
phéromones qui créent aussitôt une sensation de … bien être ; ajoute y le goût ,  
quelques épices , un juste dosage savamment travaillé , quelques ingrédients secrets  
que je détiens de Rose et tu obtiens ces fameux …  
– Orgasme gustatifs qui ont fait donc ton … succès ? termina t'il .  
Incapable de détourner le regard , Edward la fixait toujours en n'ayant plus qu'une  
idée en tête ; savourer à nouveau le goût subtil de sa peau .  
En vain , il tentait de reprendre ses esprits mais impossible . Les odeurs enivrantes  
faisaient vaciller ses hormones et regarder Kath qui se livrait si passionné dans ses  
explications lui avait fait dresser une partie de son corps bien plus droite que l'un de  
ses maudit chandelier exposés sur le buffet .  
« Seigneur »songeait Kathy à son tour , cet homme était un véritable fantasme  
ambulant , plus exquis encore que dans ses souvenirs et il était toujours aussi … fou  
d'elle .  
Elle n'en revenait pas de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait d'ailleurs selon ce qu'elle devinait  
pointer sous son jeans .  
« Au grand jamais un homme n'avait été aussi …enchanté de la voir » pouffa t'elle  
intérieurement .  
Dire qu'elle s'amusait maintenant de la situation dans laquelle elle avait plongé Edward  
était un faible mot . Inspirant une longue bouffée d'air , elle tenta de calmer le  
rythme affolé de son coeur .  
Oui mais voilà , elle se sentait d'humeur joueuse et … coquine et les insinuations  
d'Edward méritaient bien un petite vengeance de son crû .  
« A nous deux , Monsieur Cullen … »  
– … Tout à fait , d'ailleurs , j'ai une offre à te faire , Edward , en souvenir du bon  
vieux temps ...  
– Une … offre ?  
La gorge soudain plus sèche , Edward se passa la langue sur lèvres , le coeur battant à  
tout rompre , dans son état , il était coincé sur cette chaise pour quelques minutes  
encore , minimum .  
– Oui , ouvre donc grand tes oreilles de septique , mon cher , cela n'est pas donné à  
tout le monde d'ailleurs … ce que je vais te proposer , considère que c'est un …  
privilège .  
Avait il imaginé ce clin d'oeil aguicheur ?  
La cuisine semblait rétrécir à vu d'oeil et il la regarda s'approcher , vêtue de cette  
petite robe fleuri , recouverte de ce tablier qui au lieu de dissimulait sa silhouette la  
mettait plus qu'en valeur , épousant délicieusement ses courbes à chacun de ses pas .  
Il déshabilla du regard sa poitrine , son ventre , descendit sous l'ourlet de sa jupe ,  
caressant du regard ses longues jambes .  
« Merde , qui avait comprimé sa poitrine ainsi »  
Edward cherchait en vain son souffle tandis que la jeune femme se rapprochait  
toujours dangereusement : il allait devoir se contrôler comme jamais ...  
Ils étaient seuls , chez elle , la maison baignait de senteurs alléchantes .  
Elle , était tout simplement à croquer et il n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus .  
– Tu es vraiment sérieuse Kathy ? murmura t'il en secouant la tête .  
Un éclair taquin illumina les yeux de la jeune femme ; sa gorge se serra davantage et il  
se força à respirer calmement , essayant en vain d'oublier la tension qui s'était  
emparé de son bas ventre .  
« Trop tard ! »  
Les idées les plus sensuelles faisaient déjà leur chemin dans son pauvre crâne d'animal  
en rut , s'insinuant tel des lianes perverses , titillant ses sens déjà bien exacerbés .  
C'est là qu'elle se retrouva juste derrière lui , ses mains vinrent appuyer sur ses  
épaules et elle se pencha en avant , sa joue vint effleurer la sienne et il put enfin  
respirer son odeur , une odeur de vanille , de pain frais , de caramel , une odeur de …  
pâtisserie .  
« C'est dit ! Cette fille voulait sa mort , c'était certain ! ».  
– Plus que sérieuse Edward … je t'offre une dégustation … gratuite murmura t'elle à  
son oreille mais à une condition , je veux tes impressions … écrite ! précisa t'elle en se  
relevant et en rompant le contact .  
Il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage qui termina son chemin sur la partie de son  
pantalon qui lui occasionnait le plus de soucis .  
– Écrite … OK , mais … pourquoi moi ? grogna t'il en tentant d'y remettre de l'ordre .  
– Je dois trouver une nouvelle recette dans moins d'une semaine et j'ai besoin d'un …  
cobaye masculin .  
« Youpi , à défaut d'être l'homme idéal pour une partie de jambes en l'air  
monstrueuse comme il en avait l'idée , le voilà relégué au rôle de testeur de recettes ,  
rien de plus » songea t'il .  
Elle était … complètement folle !  
Jamais il ne pourrait tenir dix minutes à ce jeu là , déjà rien que de sentir les parfums  
qui se dégageaient dans cette fichu cuisine le mettait dans un état pas possible , alors  
y gouter …  
Cette petite sorcière des sens jouait avec des ingrédients bien trop dangereux .  
« Aphrodisiaques » en plus ces foutues recettes … disait elle  
Et d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien jamais il ne pourrait laisser d'autres en profiter  
… C'est clair ,  
il lui fallait se dévouer .  
« Mais bien sur , comme si cela te gênait » ricana la voix de sa conscience .  
–Bon , alors déjà , on commence par ça , Goute ! dit elle en s'asseyant derechef sur  
ces genoux .  
D'emblée , elle trempa son doigt dans le bol sombre posé devant lui , ce bol qu'il  
n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite d'ailleurs , submergé par cette tension qui se  
faisait grandissante .  
Ses yeux croisèrent les siens ; à n'en pas douter elle s'était rendus compte de l'état  
pas possible dans lequel il était , la lueur qui étincelait dans son regard lui confirma  
qu'il n'y avait même plus de doute surtout lorsqu'elle s'agita pour trouver une position  
… plus confortable .  
« Trop tard Cullen , te voilà classé dans la catégorie – Edward-Cullen-est-un-grospervers-  
même-pas-fichu-de-se-tenir-ni-de-la-ranger-correctement »  
Qu'il en soit ainsi …  
Se dévouant à la science culinaire , il prit alors ce doigt qu'elle agitait devant ses yeux  
et le mit dans sa bouche , le léchant … en prenant tout son temps .  
Une multitudes de saveurs explosèrent alors contre son palais et il gémit de bonheur .  
Ce chocolat était une véritable débauche de sensations ou alors était ce la situation  
ou peux être cette petite cuillère improvisée sur laquelle s'enroulait sa langue ?  
Doucement , elle fit mine de retirer son doigt et il entrouvrit alors la bouche avec  
regret .  
A son tour , elle plongea l'index dans le bol avant de le porter à sa propre bouche pour  
le sucer d'une manière tout aussi consciencieuse ...  
– C'est … trop bon … parvint il à murmurer tout en posant une main sur l'arrière de sa  
cuisse et en l'effleurant d'une caresse .  
Elle écarquilla les yeux .  
Edward venait de prendre sa main et l'approcha de ses lèvres , puis il y lécha une fine  
trace de chocolat caché entre le replis de deux de ses doigts avec de petits coups de  
langues bien appuyés jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus aucune traces .  
Le corps de Kath s'électrisa .  
Lentement , sans prononcer un mot , elle approcha son visage du jeune homme , le  
corps tendu puis posa ses propres lèvres au coin de sa bouche pour y lécher une  
goutte de sa précieuse recette qui s'y était égaré .  
Edward pencha alors légèrement le visage sur le coté puis le temps s'arrêta , leurs  
haleines se mêlèrent et pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes , il les écarta  
doucement , tendrement .  
Leurs langues s'unirent aussitôt .  
C'était comme si tout le désir accumulés entre eux à leur insu depuis tant d'années  
pouvait enfin se libérer . Le moment semblait venu de gouter aux délices du fruit  
défendu et ma foi il promettait d'être à la hauteur de toutes leurs espérances …  
Ouvrant les yeux , elle plongea son regard azurée dans le sien et l'embrassa avec  
toute la sensualité dont elle était capable , son bassin ondulant contre lui , mimant un  
acte ancestral .  
Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi téméraire avec un homme ...  
Toutes les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvé il y a quinze ans réapparurent , tout aussi  
familière , tout aussi fascinante .  
La tiédeur de sa bouche , la caresse de sa langue à la fois douce et décidé , la manière  
qu'il avait de la lui mordiller , elle sentit son ventre se raidir et une délicieuse brulure  
vint caresser la naissance de ses cuisses .  
Edward se recula alors pour venir nicher son visage contre son cou .  
« Aie pitié , Kath … » entendit elle soupirer .  
Pressant sa poitrine contre son torse , elle se mit à onduler de plus belle sur ses  
genoux , se frottant de manière scandaleuse contre son entrejambe gonflé de désir .  
Grognant , Il reprit possession de sa bouche avec volupté et chaque caresse de sa  
langue ressemblaient à de la lave en fusion qui dévalait le long de sa gorge ,  
enflammait sa poitrine , son ventre , jusqu'au plus loin de son intimité .  
Puis ce fut une lame de désir brut qui la renversa alors que les pouces d'Edward  
jouaient maintenant comme par magie avec les pointes de ses seins .  
Elle s'écarta mais il la saisit par les hanches pour mieux la ramener à lui , la pressant  
davantage contre la bosse qui déformait son jean . Gémissante , elle renversa la tête  
et ce fut à ce moment précis que son regard se fixa sur l'horloge .  
A la vue de l'heure , la réalité venait de reprendre le dessus et elle sursauta .  
– Oh Non ! Il faut que j'y aille ! s'écria t'elle  
– Quoi … Mais ou donc ? grogna t'il .  
– J'ai une livraison à faire , la poste ferme dans une demie heure … excuse moi,  
Edward ...  
Elle lui bécota rapidement la joue , sauta sur ses pieds et se sauva vers le couloir .  
–Attends !  
Le ton d'Edward était stupéfait et … furieux .  
Elle stoppa net puis se retourna en souriant , les joues en feux et ses yeux qui  
étincelaient encore .  
–C'est moi qui délire ou tu es en train de me planter là ? dit-il .  
Elle recula d'un pas .  
–Non , je ne te plantes pas , j'ai juste … une livraison à faire vu que Jimmy a oublié  
alors je me sauves et … je reviens !  
–Tu … te sauves et … tu reviens ? répéta t'il l'air sidéré [/i] T'as pas l'impression de  
nous faire un remake là ? [/i] s'indigna Edward en s'agitant de plus belle sur la  
chaise .  
Décidement , le malheureux avait beaucoup de mal à régler l'agitation qui régnait sous  
sa ceinture remarqua t'elle .  
–Non , j'ai juste une livraison à assurer Edward , c'est impératif . Bien sûr , j'aurais  
bien aimé poursuivre cet … interlude mais …  
Elle fit mine de réfléchir [/i]  
Si tu veux nous pourrions reprendre là ou nous nous sommes arrêtés un peu … plus  
tard ? N'oublie pas , j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider avec mes nouvelles … recettes  
minauda t'elle .  
\- Euh … d'accord … quand ? dit il d'une voix étranglé .  
\- Ce soir même !  
Un sourire irrésistible se dessina sur ses lèvres et le pauvre Edward jura  
intérieurement . « Mais quelle petite … garce ! »  
\- Je t'attends à 19 heures pile Edward . clama t'elle en tournant les talons tout en  
attrapant une pile de cartons au passage .  
Puis , sans un regard en arrière , elle fila vers le salon en comptant mentalement .  
« Un … »  
Elle sourit lorsqu'elle entendit la chaise grincer .  
« Deux … »  
La porte claqua .  
Elle éclata de rire quand un bruit de moteur rugit dans le jardin et prononça le  
chiffre trois alors que des pneus crissèrent dans l'allée .  
Elle ferma les yeux tandis que le ronflement du véhicule s'éloignait et bientôt elle  
n'entendit plus que sa propre respiration .  
Nul doute que ce soir , le combat qu'ils livreraient serait celui du siècle …

« Tu sais, j'avais ces sentiments que je ne pouvais simplement pas cacher  
Les mots ne viennent pas facilement , Quand tu te renfermes je tremble  
Je te regarde quand tu souris , Je te regarde quand tu pleures  
Je n'arrive pas a trouver la façon pour te dire que ...  
N'essaye pas de t'enfuir , Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai envie de te dire  
Peu importe comment cela finit ...  
Serre-moi simplement quand je te dirais que … J'aimerai être ton amoureux  
J'aimerai que tu sois mienne ...  
Tout ce que je veux c'est un miracle , Tout ce que veux c'est toi  
Tous ce que je veux c'est t'aimer , Juste être le seul …»  
-Enrique Iglesias -Wish i was you lover -  
Edward appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lampe qui baigna aussitôt le garage d'une  
lumière vive .  
Il ôta la bâche de la Pontiac , orienta une lampe vers l'intérieur du capot et éclaira le  
moteur .  
Pendant près d'une heure , il essaya de trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec la courroie qu'il  
avait changé quelques jours plus tôt , mais à vrai dire , il s'efforçait de ne pas penser  
à Kath , Kath qui l'avait littéralement mis dehors après leur retrouvailles ...  
Pour la première fois de sa vie une femme avait pris le dessus , l'avait rejeté et laissé  
… perplexe .  
Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à partir de chez elle alors qu'il  
brulait d'envie de la plaquer contre un mur , son plan de travail ou à même le sol et de  
lui faire sauvagement l'amour .  
« Tu es un sombre idiot »lui hurlait sa conscience …  
Oui , et voilà pourquoi il avait décidé de passer ces quelques heures le nez dans le  
moteur de sa voiture , au moins il pouvait penser à autre chose .  
C'était du moins ce qu'il croyait car il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la façon cavalière  
qu'elle avait eu de l'éconduire , rejouant la scène dans sa tête encore et encore .  
C'était comme si elle avait voulu lui faire payer quelque chose …  
De quoi Kath voulait elle se venger ? C'était elle pourtant qui avait disparu …  
Se pouvait il que … qu'il y ait plus que de combler cette envie sexuelle .  
Il s'arrêtât un instant frappé par ce constat  
« Peux être qu'elle veut se venger du simple fait que tu n'as jamais levé le moindre  
petit doigt pour elle , pour la retrouver … D'ailleurs , que ressens tu vraiment pour  
elle Edward ? » l'interrogea sa conscience .  
Cette histoire allait bien au delà d'une simple attirance physique c'est certain , d'un  
désir d'adolescence inassouvi et la violence de cette réalité lui coupa le souffle . Il  
l'aimait , plus encore qu'il ne l'aurait deviné .  
Bâchant la vieille voiture , il éteignit une à une les lampes et quitta son refuge .  
Dés ce soir , après avoir assouvi une bonne partie de ces fantasmes avec sa belle , il  
mettrait la jeune femme face à la réalité de ses sentiments et … advienne que pourra .

Les rayonnages de la cuisines étaient chargés des pots et de flacons contenant ses  
denrées favorites .  
Sucre blanc , en poudre ou roux , noisette , noix , amandes , fondant , crème caramel  
ou marshmallow , cacao noir , en poudre , pâte d'amande …  
Toutes ces odeurs vous enivraient les papilles et il fallait compter à chaque inspiration  
une bonne cinquantaine de calories .  
Kath rassembla une poignée d'épice , pesa différents sachets de papier transparent …  
Des idées créatives se bousculaient dans sa tête mais elle préférait pour cette  
première dégustation se fier a des valeurs sûres .  
Son croquant au caramel ferait perdre la tête à Edward Cullen ...  
Mais tout à coup un flacon de poudre apparu devant ses yeux , un de ces ingrédients  
aujourd'hui tombé dans les oubliettes et elle sourit , nostalgique . Du lait malté …  
Elle se figea .  
Les idées se bousculaient dans son esprit à une telle vitesse qu'elle n'arrivait plus à  
suivre .  
Et si elle faisait un de ces gâteau à l'ancienne , riche de souvenirs … nappé d'un  
glaçage opaque ?  
Ou plutôt enveloppé d'une sauce , une sauce opulente , onctueuse , longuement  
fouettée , souvenirs de ce bon vieux temps ou sa grand mère les accueillait pour le  
gouter …  
Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se remémorait ses instants précieux elle changeait les  
proportions , les ingrédients .  
La magie opérait .  
« Non , Encore mieux » pensa t'elle . deux sauces , mêlant le chaud et le froid , l'une  
légère , avec du chocolat et du lait , l'autre plus onctueuse , plus marqué , de chocolat  
noir , chaud , très chaud …  
Et devant ses yeux émerveillé le dessert prenait vie , elle le voyait déjà nappé de ces  
deux sauces .  
Kath se laissait porter et bientôt dans son grand bol elle commença la prodigieuse  
alchimie .  
Elle alluma le four , prépara un moule et y versa le précieux mélange .  
« Faute de lui faire perdre la tête par d'autres moyens , son extase au chocolat  
comme elle venait de le baptiser devrait le mettre à genou » songea t'elle en  
souriant .  
Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour se concentrer à nouveau et elle y réussi si  
bien qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix déclara dans son dos .  
\- Seigneur … protégez nous de toutes ces tentations !  
Des images érotique envahirent la tête de Kath à l'écho de cette voix et elle eut  
toute les peines du monde à s'en débarrasser .  
Elle prit une large inspiration et se retourna . Son coeur bondit lorsqu'elle le vit assis  
nonchalamment sur le bord de sa table , une rose à la main .  
Elle réussi à ébaucher un sourire tremblant mais serra la bouteille qu'elle tenait dans  
la main un peu trop fort . Le bouchon sauta , rebondit sur le carrelage et roula jusqu'à  
lui . Il le ramassa et le reposa près d'elle puis jeta un oeil sur le flacon qu'elle tenait .  
\- Banane ?  
Kath se figea .  
\- Tu n'aimes pas la banane ?  
\- La vérité c'est qu'elle ne m'aiment pas … j'y suis allergique .  
\- Allergique répéta t'elle .  
Il haussa les épaules .  
\- Oui , je suis allergique aux fraises … au kiwi et aux bananes par contre j'ai un faible  
pour le chocolat .  
\- Le chocolat répéta t'elle … C'est formidable , je suis une spécialiste des  
gourmandises aux … chocolat .  
\- Super ! Mais si ce sont les bananes ta source … d'inspiration , n'hésite pas à  
poursuivre ton … expérience , je suis un peu arrivé à l'avance , profite en si tu veux …  
l'expérimenter dans une nouvelle recette , je ne priverais ta clientèle d'un dessert de  
qualité sous prétexte qu'il me rend malade . Tu sais , j'ai toujours fait preuve de  
suffisamment de force pour renoncer à ce que je ne peux avoir …  
Elle le regarda .  
Toutes ces paroles avaient elles un double sens ?  
C'est certain et sur le dernier point il ne pouvait que faire allusion à cette attirance  
qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre malgré toutes ces années de séparation .  
\- Je ne voudrais pas te faire … souffrir  
\- Certaines choses méritent que l'on souffre pour elles murmura t'il en lui tendant la  
rose .  
Les genoux de Kath faiblirent lorsque saisit la fleur et que leurs doigts se frôlèrent .  
La fascination qu'il exerçait sur elle agissait comme un véritable sortilège . Il avait  
engagé un véritable jeu de séduction .  
Il sourit puis redevint sérieux et avança vers elle …  
Différents scénario traversèrent l'esprit en effervescence de la jeune femme et  
comme dans un film au ralenti il se rapprocha , l'attira dans ses bras et prit ses lèvres  
avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de protester , d'ailleurs l'aurait elle pu ?  
Elle capitula alors que la bouche et la langue d'Edward lui communiquait sa propre  
fièvre .  
Les jambes flageolante , elle se laissa emporter par la force de ce baiser qui la  
poussait à se noyer dans un océan de douceur , un timide gémissement jaillit de sa  
gorge et elle se blottit plus étroitement contre lui … mais déjà il reculait .  
\- Ne devions nous pas … procéder à une expérience … culinaire ? J'avoue avoir hâte de  
gouter à ces fameux dessert ...  
Une légère couleur colora les pommettes de Kat , elle semblait légèrement  
embarrassé et il voulut la rassurer .  
\- Et puis … j'ai faim .  
Pour appuyer ses dires un grondement provenant de son estomac se fit entendre , il  
rougit à son tour . Elle éclata de rire .  
\- Dans ce cas … tiens , prend ça et installe toi , Edward . Dit elle en lui tendant une  
feuille et un crayon et lui indiquant la salle à manger .

Le souffle court , Edward s'efforçait de calmer le rythme affolé de son coeur . Cette  
soirée s'annonçait prometteuse à plus d'un titre et chaque nom de dessert faisait  
naitre en lui des images plus alléchante les unes que les autres .  
« Délices coquin au citron » , « Gourmandise de miel », « L'antre du désir », « Nectar  
à la cannelle »pour terminer par le dernier ajouté au crayon de bois : « L'extase  
chocolatés »…  
\- Cela t'inspire ? Susurra une voix derrière lui ?  
L'atmosphère de la pièce devient suffocante et son regard s'assombrit alors qu'elle  
lui faisait face . Lorsque la jeune femme se passa la langue sur ses lèvres il sut qu'elle  
le désirait au moins autant que lui .  
Non pas qu'il en eu douté car elle était l'instigatrice de cette expérience insolite mais  
il devait bien avouer qu'elle faisait preuve d'une maitrise remarquable .  
\- Comment … procède t'on ? Finit il par demander .  
Le soupir qu'elle poussa fut si profond et teinté d' accent si sensuel qu'il retient le  
sien . Toutes les sensations qui bouillonnait et agitaient son corps semblaient se  
refléter dans le regard de la jeune femme .  
Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour se diriger vers la cuisine , il eu une sensation de perte  
mais elle revient bien vite avec un plateau couvert d'une cloche en acier , évitant  
manifestement son regard .  
\- J'espère que cela va … te plaire. dit elle en soulevant la cloche .  
Il vit un assortiment de quatre desserts posé sdans des assiettes individuelles .  
\- Le premier est une meringue à la mousse de citron rehaussé d'une pointe de  
gingembre , le second une pâte feuilleté fourrée à la crème de caramel , au miel et  
noix de pékan , le troisième un roulé aux cerises et à la crème pâtissière , le dernier  
une gâteau glacé au chocolat et à la cannelle …  
\- Je suis … impressionné .  
\- Tu m'en vois ravi dit elle en faisant une timide révérence .  
Près de lui elle disposa trois petites fourchettes , des cuillères et lui tendit une  
serviette ainsi qu'un petit bloc note .  
\- Attends , Je t'apporte un verre d'eau …  
Tout en admirant son travail , les préparations si joliment colorées , c'est la finesse  
de son travail qui le toucha le plus .  
Katherine était une véritable artiste une orfèvre culinaire , Chacune de ses  
pâtisseries étaient à elles seules de véritable chef d'oeuvre et Edward en avait déjà  
l'eau à la bouche …  
\- Je n'arriverais jamais à choisir ...  
\- La vie choisira pour toi dit elle d'un ton léger en s'installant un peu plus loin .  
Installé à l'autre bout de la table , elle le regardait … timidement .  
Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant dans le fait de gouter des desserts aussi  
appétissant sous le regard d'une femme … tout aussi appétissante .  
Du bout d'une petite cuillère , il prit un peu de meringue à la mousse de citron .  
Lentement , il porta la bouché d'un jaune velouté jusqu'à ses lèvres et ses papilles  
frémirent lorsque la mixture crémeuse flatta son palais . Il la conserva un instant en  
bouche et une explosion acidulé jailli de toute part contre sa langue , goutant  
pleinement la saveur légère et parfumé du citron mélé à la puissance du gingembre , il  
soupira avant de l'avaler avec satisfaction .  
En face de lui , Kath ne le quittait pas des yeux .  
Trois mots lui vinrent à l'esprit après cette première gourmandise , trois mots qu'il  
s'empressa de noter sur le papier ...  
« Douce … crémeuse et sensuelle »  
Une gorgée d'eau lui rafraichit à la fois la bouche et l'esprit .  
Il s'empara d'une autre petite cuillère et s'attaqua au roulé à la cerise .  
\- Les cerises sont des produits de la région , les meilleures selon grand -mère .  
\- Bien sur … je me souviens de leur gouts .  
Décidé, il plongea la cuillère dans le gâteau et englouti la bouchée alors que Kath et lui  
se regardait .  
Une cerise se coinça au fond de sa gorge : il déglutit .  
Elle ne bougea pas et après quelques tentatives il se mit à tousser , Kath lui tendit  
précipitamment son verre qu'il accepta avec reconnaissance .  
Lorsqu'il réussit à avaler cette fichue cerise , il griffonna sur sa feuille .  
« A savourer … sans se presser . »  
De nouveau , il se rinça la bouche avec quelques gorgée d'eau .  
Kath était suspendu à ses lèvres mais il ne dit rien et piqua cette fois sa fourchette  
dans le gâteau glacé .  
Délicatement , il porta à ses lèvres une bouchée de la glace qui se trouva être  
étonnamment épicé , le nappage lui était exquis , un chocolat d'une rare qualité ,  
onctueux et …  
Il avala la bouchée et se saisit du papier .  
Kath le scrutait , captivé .  
A son grand dam , il la fixa alors qu'elle passait le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres .  
« Erreur … grosse erreur » se dit il car il en oublia d'écrire en suivant, hypnotisé , le  
lent parcours de ce petit bout de chair rose sur le contour de ses lèvres .  
Un désir fulgurant le traversa , un désir si fort qu'aucun gâteau , si frais fut il ne  
pourrait l'apaiser . Bientôt il s'aperçut que ce geste si provocant n'avait pas la  
signification qu'il lui avait prêté .  
La jeune femme lui montrait du doigt un point situé au dessus de sa bouche .  
Sans doute s'était il barbouillé de chocolat …  
Il s'essuya avec la serviette mais elle secoua la tête .  
Il recommença plus haut , plus bas … à chaque fois elle secoua la tête en riant .  
– Attends …  
Elle se leva , saisit la serviette , lui tapota le coin des lèvres pendant qu'il se tenait  
totalement immobile .  
Elle avait les mains si petites … dépourvues de bijoux , semblant si fines et  
parfaitement proportionnées .  
Totalement fasciné, il se mit à les imaginer sur lui . Là encore l'envie de l'attirer sur  
ses genoux le taraudait et sans s'en rendre compte il l'attrapa par le poignet .  
Elle se figea et esquissa un mouvement de recul , sa respiration s'accéléra et une  
flamme apparu dans ses prunelles bleu pale .  
Il desserra son étreinte .  
– Encore un peu … d'eau ? Lui proposa t'elle .  
Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot , il acquiesça et pendant qu'elle remplissait  
son verre il nota quelques mots sur sa feuille .  
« Sucrée à l'extérieur , brûlante à l'intérieur »  
Kath posa le verre devant lui et regagne sa place .  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'une pâtisserie à gouter .  
Pour cette dernière création , Edward abandonna les ustensiles , se saisit de la  
friandise et mordit dedans à pleine dents , faisant couler un peu de crème sur ses  
doigts .  
La pâte était fine comme du papier à cigarette et elle fondit dans sa bouche en  
libérant l'opulent caramel .  
C'était un pur délice et un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa .  
Quelques secondes plus tard , il ne restait plus rien de cette ultime dessert …  
Si il avait été seul , sans nul doute qu'il se serait léché les doigts . ..  
Kath l'observait , sourcil levé , un sourire amusé trainait sur les lèvres .  
\- Je parie que c'est celle là que tu préfère ?  
Il hocha la tête un peu confus mais s'empressa de noter les mots qui envahissait son  
esprit avant qu'il ne s'évanouissent . .  
« Alléchante et … désirable »  
En se relisant , il s'aperçut que chaque mot qu'il avait inscrit sur la feuille n'offrait  
nul équivoque .  
Celle qui allait le relire devinerait à coup sur ou il avait la tête pendant cette séance  
et en levant les yeux il croisa son regard , une étincelle malicieuse y dansait .  
Elle se tenait debout et tapotait la table du bout de son crayon …  
Alerte rouge !  
– Il n'en reste plus qu'un … . Tu me rejoins dans la cuisine ?  
Il la suivit docilement .  
Elle alluma une lumière qui rependit dans la pièce une douce lumière .  
Le silence était peuplé par le bourdonnement du réfrigérateur et les battements  
sourd de son coeur .  
Car là , Edward se fichait totalement du dessert , c'était elle qu'il voulait .  
Elle , qui s'affairait dans sa courte robe noire dont le tissus satiné épousait  
étroitement les formes de son corps si désirable .  
Il remarqua ses longues jambes bronzées et les fines sandales à lanière noires d'ou  
dépassait de tout petits pieds avec des ongles roses . Pendant qu'il se lavait les mains  
dans l'évier , il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait .  
Elle mit en marche un ventilateur posé sur le buffet et l'air ébouriffa quelques  
mèches .  
N'en pouvant plus , il lui emboita le pas .  
Debout derrière elle , il la prit par la taille et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux  
pour en respirer le parfum .  
Laissant échapper un faible gémissement , elle se cambra contre lui alors il la serra  
davantage .  
Doucement , il la fit pivoter contre son torse et chercha ses lèvres .  
Le soupir qu'elle lui donna acheva d'affoler le jeune homme .  
Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête là , lui retirer un à un ses boutons , écarter l'étoffe  
légère qui s'interposait entre ce corps qu'il voulait comme un fou , posseder cette  
femme qui hantait ses nuits depuis tellement d'années …  
Son corps , sa main , sa bouche .  
– Kath … je te veux chuchota t'il je te désire comme un fou …  
Mais contre toute attente , elle le repoussa gentiment en souriant .  
– Désolé Edward , mon dessert d'abord .  
– Kath … tu plaisante ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?  
– Au contraire , je suis très sérieuse !  
Elle s 'échappa de ses bras en riant .  
L'instant suivant elle posait une petite assiette sur la table et retirait la serviette qui  
la recouvrait .  
– Voilà …annonça t'elle toute fière .  
Il se penchait déjà pour l'embrasser dans le cou .  
– Edward ! protesta t'elle je dois réchauffer la sauce , assis toi , j'en ai pour une  
minute …  
Pestant intérieurement , il recula puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la vieille radio au  
dessus du frigo .  
Il l'alluma et tourna le bouton jusqu'à ce que soudain la voix langoureuse de Joe  
Cocker envahi l'espace .  
Parfait .

Elle donna son accord pour le choix musical en ondulant des hanches sur le tempo et  
sur ces quelques pas de danse , elle plaça un bol dans le micro-onde .  
Après quoi , pour le torturer davantage a n'en pas douter , elle s'étira vers un porte  
de placard en exhibant devant les yeux émerveillé de son hôte une longue cuisse dorée  
.  
– Je peux t'aider ?  
– Non , ca va . Sert nous quelque chose à boire , tu veux ?  
Pendant qu'il remplissait deux verres d'eaux glacés , elle plaça dans une plus grande  
assiette le gâteau qu'elle creusa avec une cuillère .  
Le lourd parfum du chocolat s'insinua dans l'air tiède .  
Elle versa avec précaution une sorte de sauce froide au senteurs lacté dans le trou  
jusqu'à ce que ça déborde puis elle recommença avec le chocolat fondu qu'elle venait  
de sortir du micro onde .  
– Ça a l'air très bon dit il en s'approchant .  
Il lui prit le poignet pour y lécher les traces sombres que le chocolat avait laissé et  
comme elle le regardait il ajouta en lui souriant .  
– Le gâteau … aussi .  
Elle avait les yeux qui brillait et il se demanda combien de temps ils parviendraient à  
se tenir correctement avant de se déshabiller l'un et l'autre mais le regard de Kath  
se fit menaçant .  
Il fit deux pas en arrière pour venir s'assoir lourdement sur la première chaise  
venue .  
– On mange avec les doigts chez toi ? La taquina t'il .  
Elle se retourna pour saisir deux cuillère posée sur le plan de travail .  
– Crème fouettée ? Demanda t'elle .  
– Hum pourquoi pas ..  
– Cerises ?  
« C'est un meurtre qu'elle préparait »songeait il mais il lui répondit par l'affirmative  
et elle sortit un bocal du réfrigérateur pour venir en déposer quelques unes sur  
l'assiette et prit une chaise à son tour .  
– Vas y , à toi l'honneur .  
La première cuillère … la savoura en silence .  
Impressionné , Edward fit tourner une seconde fois la bouchée fondante contre son  
palais avant de déglutir .  
Ce goût … ne lui était pas inconnu et un flash le saisit .  
Un après midi après un orage d'ou il revenait tous les deux du lycée , la grand mère de  
Kath qui leur avait préparé un gouter gargantuesque et c'est dans cette même cuisine  
qu'il avait échangé leur tout premier baiser et ce même goût qui flottait sur leurs  
lèvres .  
\- Du lait malté ! S'exclama t'il .  
\- Gagné … ça te plait ?  
– Oh oui ! Goute aussi dit il en tirant la chaise de la jeune femme plus près de lui ...  
Après une hésitation , elle ouvrit la bouche et il lui en donna une cuillère .  
Une goutte de chocolat lui roula sur le menton qu'il s'empressa d'effacer d'un coup  
de langue en se penchant précipitamment vers elle .  
Elle ne réagit pas .  
Avec Edward elle s'était toujours senti capable de faire l'impossible .  
Gamins ils grimpaient ensemble dans les arbres , sautaient les barrières ou plongeait  
dans les lacs , Rose les traitait de mauvaises graines de gosses en riant lorsqu'ils  
rentraient tout deux échevelés , crasseux mais heureux .  
C'était sans aucun doute les même souvenirs qu'elle pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux  
mais il y avait maintenant autre choses . Les gamins avaient grandit ...  
La , ses désirs d'adulte la libérait de ses dernières inhibitions ,les siens brillaient  
d'une lueur conquérante et elle se sut perdue .  
Son coeur manqua un battement .  
« Là , on ne joue plus » pensa t'il .  
Alors , il trempa un de ses doigt dans le chocolat pour venir tracer une ligne sombre  
sur son cou . Elle ferma les yeux et sa langue se fit tendre lorsqu'il goutta la sauce à  
même sa peau , ses gestes étaient si tendres et si précis .  
Il y avait plus que du désir dans cette première caresse , on y sentait tout le respect  
d'un homme pour une femme qu'il voulait plus que tout .  
Renversant la tête avec un voluptueux soupir , elle se prêta de son mieux à la  
dégustation de son futut amant tandis qu'il lui embrassait maintenant la gorge , le cou  
, les épaules …  
\- Kath … cette fois je n'en peux plus murmura t'il contre son oreille . Laisse moi te  
faire l'amour .  
Elle acquiesça les yeux clos et lorsqu'il vint happer la pointe de ses seins à travers la  
robe , elle se sentit partir à la dérive .  
D'une main il écarta le gâteau et de l'autre il hissa sa proie sur la table .  
Les boutons de la robe furent dégrafés en un instant , lui révélant un minuscule  
balconnet de dentelles noires qui soulignait les coupoles jumelles de ses seins ainsi  
qu'un petit slip de satin de la même teinte .  
Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en faisant glisser la robe sur ses épaules tandis  
qu'elle même défaisait un à un les boutons de sa chemise , faisant danser ses petites  
mains agiles sur son torse .  
La robe tomba sur le sol en même temps que sa chemise alors qu'il contemplait le  
corps souple et fin de la jeune femme .  
Trempant ses doigts dans le bol de sauce , il s'en servit comme d'un pinceau ,  
dessinant des arabesques chaudes et froides entre les seins de Kath , pianotant sur  
son ventre plat , y peignant de petits cercles concentriques .  
\- Tu aimes ça ? demanda t'il en faisant courir son index jusqu'à son nombril .  
\- Oui …  
\- Moi aussi … avoua t'il .  
Son souffle tiède caressait maintenant sa poitrine offerte , elle , elle emmêla ses  
doigts dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir contre sa peau , s'offrant sans honte mais  
malgré tout un peu étonné de son audace toute neuve .  
Relevant la tête un instant , il lui adressa un sourire complice pour replonger vers la  
source de toute son attention .  
Ce chocolat qu'il effaçait de sa langue , léchant , suçant toutes les parties du corps de  
Kath qu'il avait barbouillé de l'onctueuse sauce, lui reprenant les lèvres en un baiser  
profond …  
A son tour , le soutien gorge alla rejoindre les autres vêtements par terre , libérant  
les seins fermes et rond aux pointes rosé qu'il s'empressa de couvrir de chocolat  
chaud avant de les gouter longuement , nettoyant consciencieusement un mamelon  
après l'autre , réveillant à coup de langue la brulure qui il le savait , avait pris  
naissance entre ses cuisses .  
\- Edward … tu … me rend folle chuchota t'elle  
Pour toute réponse , il passa les doigts sous le petit morceau de tissu qui couvrait le  
triangle soyeux de son intimité pour s'en assurer .  
Le corps de Kath ne lui appartenait plus , il se tordait , se cambrait , impatient de se  
plier aux envies du jeune homme et le dernier rempart de tissus qu'il déchira fut  
bientôt un souvenir négligemment jeté près des autres vêtements .  
Un cri rauque échappa de la gorge féminine lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Edward se  
poser sur son ventre .  
Il se pencha un peu plus et cette fois il lécha son genou , frôla sa cuisse de son  
souffle tout en remontant le long de sa peau .  
\- L'odeur de ton désir a quelque chose d'indescriptible Kath …  
Sous ses paroles lourdes de sens , elle s'abandonna à lui avec l'impression de fondre  
comme l'une de ses pâtisserie ; toute ses inhibition s'était envolé sous ses caresses  
et elle ne songeait plus qu'à assouvir sa soif , pressant son intimité contre les doigts  
de son amant .  
Il eut un petit rire enroué .  
– Tu sais quoi … je sens que je vais prendre mon temps  
Kath laissa échapper un cri rauque .  
– C'est de la … torture ! s'indigna t'elle .  
\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?  
Elle soutint son regard un instant , ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le voilà qui se  
penchait déjà pour venir caresser de sa langue le petit creux de son épaule , la  
dégustant à petits coups appuyés …  
Elle gémit .  
\- Alors … laisse moi continuer ...  
Sa main se mit en mouvement sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive tout de suite et elle la sentit  
soudain sur sa nuque qui se retrouva enserré comme dans un étau , ça aurait pus  
l'effrayer mais elle était déjà sous l'emprise de cet homme .  
Prenant le contrôle , il l'attira plus près de lui et la força à renverser la tête en  
arrière , ses yeux luisaient comme de l'or liquide et des émotions inouïes la  
submergèrent , l'assurance dont il faisait preuve la laissais pantoise …  
\- J'ai envie de toi Kath , depuis le premier jour ou nous nous sommes embrassé il y a  
quinze ans … tu m'as possédé . Depuis ton départ , tu m'as inspiré des rêves que je  
n'ai partagé avec personne …  
Son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et il la souleva pour que leur bouche soit à la  
même hauteur . S'accrochant à lui , elle se livra sans réserve à cette étreinte ,  
gémissant à chaque fois qu'il enroulait sa langue à la sienne .  
Elle noua les jambes autour de ses reins quand il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses ,  
frottant , ondulant de concert à un rythme si insistant qu'ils auraient pu faire l'amour  
comme ça … le serrant de toute ses forces entre ses cuisses comme si elle voulait se  
fondre en lui …  
\- Kath … promet moi de ne pas m'arrêter …  
\- Je … te le promet dit elle dans un souffle . mais d'abord … laisse moi te débarrasser  
de ça …  
Le souffle coupé , Edward fut submergé par une violente décharge électrique .  
D'ordinaire il ne se laissait pas déshabiller par une femme, or cette fois , il laissa  
Kath faufiler ses doigts soyeux sur ses vêtements , défaire la ceinture de son jeans ,  
poursuivre sous l'élastique de son boxer puis faire glisser l'ensemble tout le long de  
ses jambes , se sentant submergé par un tas d'émotion contradictoire .  
D'un coté , il mourrait d'envie de la serrer contre lui et de découvrir un à un les  
secrets de son corps mais de l'autre il brulait de désir de lui faire sauvagement  
l'amour sans plus attendre …  
Mais, il se maitrisa du mieux qu'il put et se dégagea de son jean et de son caleçon  
encore enroulé autour de ses chevilles ..  
N'était il pas là pour tester sa recette ? c'était elle qui semblait tenir les rênes .  
« Enfin pour l'instant »  
Ses doigts trouvèrent l'assiette , elle y plongea les mains , puis vint étaler l'onctueuse  
substance sur le torse d'Edward , son ventre , ses hanches plus bas encore …  
La sauce coulait maintenant en de fines trainés le long de ses jambes , recouvrant  
tout sur son passage et lorsqu'elle posa tendrement sa main sur sa mâchoire , il sut  
cette fois qu'il était perdu .  
La bouche de Kath vint se perdre derrière son oreille traçant à son tour de savants  
déliés , jouant de la pointe de sa langue pour venir mourir contre son épaule .  
Il frissonna .  
Se redressant , elle soutient son regard un instant puis ses pupilles s'assombrirent ,  
ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent quand elle se pencha vers lui venant lécher les trainés de  
chocolat qu'elle avait badigeonné sur son ventre , traçant de sa langue un sillon  
humide jusqu'à la naissance de ...son nombril .  
Cent fois il crut mourir de plaisir mais ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation qui le  
renversa .  
Quand les doigts de la jeune femme vinrent se refermer sur son érection , il bascula  
en arrière , s'arc-boutant pour mieux se lover dans sa paume .  
Longuement elle le caressa , marquant au fer rouge l'empreinte de ses doigts sur  
toute la longueur de son sexe tendu et des gémissement sourd montaient en cascades  
au plus profond de sa gorge . Totalement dévoué au contact de sa belle , il se balança  
d'avant en arrière , se soumettant au rythme de va et vient de plus en plus soutenu  
que lui imprimait Kath .  
– Arrête chérie , je t'en prie murmura t'il entre deux halètements je … n'en peux  
plus ...  
Paupières closes , il se mordit la lèvre , se maudissant de ne pouvoir parvenir à se  
contenir plus longtemps .  
\- Tu capitules ?  
Il ouvrit les yeux .  
Elle le regardait par en dessous , un léger sourire aux lèvres puis il la vit tremper son  
doigt dans une trainée de chocolat très lentement ...  
Amusée , elle vint ensuite l'étaler avec douceur sur son sexe , prolongeant la torture  
par une caresse plus appuyé sur son extrémité .  
Il entrouvrit les lèvres , secoua la tête , elle n'allait pas oser …  
\- Qu'est ce que tu … fais ...  
Trop tard .  
Sans le quitter des yeux , elle se baissa et ce fut sa bouche qui rejoignit l'objet de sa  
dernière attention .  
S'émerveillant de son audace , il humecta ses lèvres et la regarda faire .  
Il y avait quelque chose de puissamment érotique dans cette image , même dans ses  
rêves les plus intenses , il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il vivrait un tel instant .  
Elle le dégustait au sens propre du terme , sa langue se livrant à un véritable ballet ,  
une valse folle de douceur …  
De la base de son sexe elle progressait lentement , centimètre par centimètre ,  
l'encerclant de sa langue , le léchant ça et là sur tout la longueur pour finir par faire  
courir le bout de sa langue sur sa pointe ultra sensible et réactive …  
Un à un , il sentait ses muscles se tendre , son corps se durcir et lorsqu'elle déposa  
lèvre close un léger baiser sur son extrémité , il se crispa , tendu à bloc .  
Les lèvres de Kath s'écartèrent alors pour venir recueillir la première goutte de son  
désir , le prenant doucement en bouche , glissant tout le long de son sexe , remontant  
et continuant au même rythme paresseux .  
Son souffle se fit de plus en plus haletant , la respiration devient difficile , forcée et  
ses doigts vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux de son bourreau mais il n'osa pas aller  
au bout de son geste , lui laissant le choix de poursuivre ou de renoncer à ces caresses  
diaboliques .  
Conservant un tempo indolent , elle mit pourtant un terme à ses jeux pour venir  
picorer son corps de baisers , cuisses , hanche , ventre et nombrils furent l'objet de  
ses câlineries pour venir fondre sur ses lèvres au final .  
Bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de vivre , il mit quelques instants à reprendre pied .  
\- Mon dieu gémit il avant de rire doucement contre sa bouche c'était … stupéfiant !  
\- Tu as aimé ? Souffla t'elle , le coeur battant contre son torse .  
\- Oh … oui !  
Elle avala sa salive en se pressant contre lui .  
\- Et toi … tu m'aimes ?

– Parce que moi je t'aime ... ajouta t'elle bravement sans le regarder .  
\- Je t'ai toujours aimé Edward , toutes ces années , c'est toi , toi qui était dans  
toutes mes pensées , je n'avais pas réalisé que …  
\- Chut … murmura t'il en lui soulevant le menton Je sais … j'en suis arrivé à la même  
conclusion ...  
Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent , ils se sourirent .  
Avec beaucoup de lenteur , Kath fit courir sa main sur le torse d'Edward , effleurant  
ses pectoraux , son ventre plat pour finir par poser sa paume sur son érection .  
Son geste était si doux , si possessif aussi qu'il crut perdre la tête mais pour rien au  
monde il ne lui aurait demander d'ôter sa main .  
Prenant sa bouche , il succomba à ses lèvres en murmurant son nom , à l'exaspérante  
caresse de ses doigts il répondit en venant enserrer ses hanches , caressant ses  
fesses , la pressant contre la table .  
Le sang battait dans ses oreilles et pulsait le long de son sexe au même rythme .  
Il avait fantasmé à de nombreuses reprises sur la façon dont ils feraient l'amour .  
Dans ses rêves les plus fou , il avait tout imaginé : un acte rapide et passionné , une  
mise en scène érotique ou encore une union langoureuse voir des préliminaires  
interminables …  
Cette première expérience serait sans nul doute rapide … et indéniablement passionné  
.  
La réponse de Kath a ses questions silencieuses jaillit aussitôt tandis qu'il la dévorait  
de baisers , attisant son désir en balançant ses hanches contre les siennes et elle  
poussa de petits gémissements de plaisirs .  
Ses mains se firent à leur tour plus aventureuses et descendirent le long de son corps  
jusqu'à ce qu'elles se glissent entre ses cuisses , ses doigts se pressant contre sa  
chair nue .  
Elle gémit de plus belle mais il étouffa ses cris en l'embrassant encore et encore .  
Ses gestes étaient tendre lorsqu'ils se perdirent contre son intimité puis plus précis  
lorsqu'ils firent rouler le petit bourgeon qui palpitait contre son pouce .  
Écartant les genoux , elle s'offrit à lui , à la cadence de ses doigts qui allaient et  
venaient en elle de plus en plus vite .  
Son corps se tendit lorsque sa bouche vint trouver la peau si fine de son cou et quand  
ses dents s'y refermèrent avec ferveur , tel un vampire amoureux , elle vibra sous ses  
morsures , s'abandonnant à la jouissance …  
C'est le temps qui s'arrêta lorsque la lame de fond la souleva et c'est Edward qui  
recueilli contre sa bouche son cri d'extase .  
Leur baiser se prolongea , ponctués de caresses et de mots doux …  
– Comment … Comment as tu fais ça ?  
Un sourire de contentement s'étira sur les lèvres D'Edward .  
– J'ai laissé mes doigts me guider ….  
– Mais c'est comme si tu me connaissais …  
– Par coeur ? Oui tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois ou j'ai répété cette scène .  
\- C'est presque notre … première fois murmura t'elle .  
\- Comment ça presque ? répondit il sur le même ton  
\- Nous ne sommes plus des inconnus l'un pour l'autre … mais pas encore ...  
\- C'est vrai , reconnu t'il mais même après tout ça , il n'y a toujours eu que toi dans  
mes pensées , ça a été toujours toi pour moi aussi , j'ai l'impression de t'avoir  
toujours connu ..  
\- Et moi , je commence tout juste à savoir qui tu … es .  
Ses lèvres la butinèrent langoureusement .  
– Alors , je suis ravi de te rencontrer Kath Faroday .  
Elle se cambra contre lui  
\- Edward … je veux te sentir en moi , tout de suite .  
Il émit un petit rire :  
\- Voyons mademoiselle Faroday , nous venons juste de faire connaissance et puis n'est  
ce pas toi qui voulait agir avec … lenteur .  
\- La prochaine fois Cullen !  
Edward laissa échapper un long soupir puis posa le front sur le sien .  
Il lui encadra le visage de ses mains et avec une douceur infini abaissa sa bouche vers  
la sienne . Une bulle de douceur entre deux amoureux , un instant de pure tendresse  
dans un univers ou leur sens étaient exacerbés .  
Avec un petit rire de gorge , elle referma les bras autour de son cou et mit dans son  
baisers toute la passion qu'elle ressentait à cet instant et Edward en oublia d'être  
tendre .  
Fiévreux , Il lui caressa le dos , les reins puis ses mains se refermèrent sur ses fesses  
puis , comme pour se racheter , il se blottit entre ses cuisses pour finalement plonger  
en elle d'un seul coup de reins .  
Leur relation au long de ses années avait toujours été magnifique et il n'arrivait pas à  
croire que cela puisse devenir encore mieux et pourtant … leurs deux corps  
s'emboitaient parfaitement dans la plus intime des étreintes .  
Kath gémit et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille , les mains toujours agrippés à sa  
nuque , elle se souleva , écartant un peu plus ses cuisses pour l'accueillir plus  
profondément en elle .  
Il la poussa contre la table , l'assiette se renversa et l'odeur du chocolat se répandit  
partout autour d'eux , lourde , intense .  
Ses muscles s'étaient eux aussi chargés de plomb devant le spectacle qu'elle lui  
offrait , le plaisir la transfigurait , son visage s'épanouissait sous le coup de ses  
assauts .  
Sans plus aucune retenue , elle s'abandonnait à lui , ses joues rougies , ses yeux  
brillants , sa poitrine qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration  
fiévreuse , elle était si belle …  
Il voulait demeurer à jamais enserré en elle , ressentir toujours cette sensation de  
plénitude .  
Le mot extase était bien trop faible pour décrire ce qu'ils vivaient , ce qu'ils  
partageaient ce soir .  
Kath l'observait à travers les brumes de son propre plaisir , fasciné par son visage .  
Elle se sentait détentrice d'un pouvoir jusque là inconnu , il la pénétrait si  
profondément qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger et lorsqu'il gémit son nom d'une voix  
urgente elle se mit à osciller d'avant en arrière , déclenchant une infinité de  
sensation plus voluptueuse les unes que les autres …  
Se sentant emportée tandis qu'Edward la prenait plus fougueusement , puis se  
retirait puis la prenait à nouveau .  
Attentive et appliqué , elle accorda son mouvement à celui de son amant , laissant ses  
mains glisser le long de son dos tandis qu'il intensifiait toujours son va et vient , lui  
caressant les cuisses , conjuguant les sensation pour en faire une véritable fête  
érotique .  
– Ne … t'arrêtes pas , surtout … Edward  
Il accéléra le mouvement pour elle comme pour lui et vit ses beaux yeux clairs se  
voiler et il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses épaules …  
Grimaçant sous la faible douleur mais le coeur battant , il se rendit compte que son  
propre plaisir se prolongeait alors que la frustration qu'il avait accumulé s'évacuait .  
Celle là même qu'il avait connu chaque jour qui ne la voyait pas revenir, de toutes ces  
nuits ou il avait rêvé d'elle seul dans son lit et de la jalousie qu'il avait éprouvé à  
l'imaginer dans d'autres bras que les siens .  
Ça , tout ça était en train de disparaître à mesure qu'il la comblait d'amour …  
A cette idée , son sexe se durcit encore mais il voulu prolonger le jeu et il se retira  
lentement avant de revenir avec la même lenteur et quand il fut complètement en elle  
… lorsqu'il buta au plus profond de son ventre , il eut l'impression d'avoir pénétré  
dans un autre monde , un océan de volupté pure , sa destination .  
Tout en continuant son langoureux va et vient , Edward vint glisser sa main entre leur  
deux corps , trouvant cette petite crête noyé dans le baume de son plaisir qu'il  
caressa lentement …  
Aussitôt Kath étouffa un petit cri et il sentit son corps se contracter autour de lui ,  
enivré , il donna un coup de reins plus puissant puis un second . .  
– Plus fort ! s'exclama t'elle en accompagnant ses assauts et y répondant avec une  
force étonnante pour un si petit bout de femme .  
Ce fut elle qui glissa vers lui , s'empalant avec fougue sur son sexe , tandis que lui  
imprimait un mouvement de plus en plus soutenu , agrippant ses hanches , pressant ses  
doigts avec force sur sa peau , gémissants d'une même voix aux confluents du plaisir .  
Elle était tellement impatiente , tellement réceptive qu'Edward sentait son désir  
décupler sans cesse … la façon dont elle exprimait son plaisir déclenchait en lui des  
torrents de feu , leurs corps avaient fusionné au même brasier et il accéléra encore  
sous ses consignes et tout son corps s'électrisa .  
Kat sentait son excitation monter à chacune de ses offensives passionnées …  
Possédée , étirée au plus profond d'elle même , la gorge sèche , elle se sentait  
emporté vers l'extase à chaque pénétration mais elle trouva la force de crier son nom  
lorsque la violence de son orgasme la frappa de plein fouet .  
Sa vision s'obscurcit , les couleurs se mêlèrent dans un kaléidoscope et sans les bras  
d'Edward autour d'elle , elle se serait effondré sur le sol .  
Une fois , deux fois encore il s'enfonça en elle puis il s'effondra en l'attirant au plus  
prés de son torse et elle s'abandonna dans ses bras , le corps parcouru de  
tremblements alors que vague après vague un plaisir violent l'emportait puis elle  
sentit le souffle de son merveilleux amant se bloquer , se tendant violemment vers  
elle et il la rejoignit au paradis dans un râle .  
Était ce parce que le désir s'était accumulé ainsi à leur insu que leur première fois  
avait eu une telle puissance .  
Après quelques secondes ou le temps semblait s'être suspendu , enveloppé par une  
douce sensation de chaleur et de contentement , elle l'enserra de ses bras , lui  
caressant la nuque du bout des doigts tandis qu'il se détachait à regret de son  
corps . .  
Il reprit son souffle peu à peu et elle sentit sa propre respiration se calmer .  
\- Spectaculaire , non ? Demanda t'il doucement  
\- Entièrement d'accord avec toi  
\- Tu as des projets pour ce soir ?  
Elle sourit .  
Appuyant une main sur le rebord de la table , l'autre lui servit à lui soulever le menton  
. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur tendre . Il le laissa courir sur elle puis l'arrêta sur  
ses lèvres .  
\- Alors viens avec moi , la prochaine fois je veux te dévorer en prenant mon temps .  
Elle hocha la tête , incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente .  
Il la souleva dans ses bras , attrapa l'assiette resté sur la table puis le bocal de  
cerise .  
\- Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça Edward ?  
– Tu verras bien … répondit il en lui adressant un petit clignement d'oeil  
Et dans un grand éclat de rire , il l'emmena vers la chambre …

Mamzelle PaP's ©


End file.
